Undiscovered
by Fer Redfield
Summary: Eu, Lucy Q. Fabray, estava feliz. Minha vida em NYC estava perfeita e eu tinha conquistado tudo que eu queria. Cinco anos tinham se passado e eles não tinham sido necessários para que eu pudesse esquecer DELA. Faberry, Future Fic


**Undiscovered**

Existiam situações dentro de mim que estavam escondidas há muito tempo. Existiam sentimentos que eu me forçara a esquecer, mesmo sabendo que eles ficariam cravados em mim pelo resto da minha vida. Lembranças que eu odiava recordar passavam em minha mente como cenas de um filme em preto e branco. Sensações se faziam presentes quando eu ficava sozinha, no escuro do meu quarto...

Cinco anos não calam sentimentos e muito menos, os tornam "suportáveis". Cinco anos apenas nos ensinam a conviver com a dor, com o arrependimento e com a melancolia. Cinco anos apenas te conduzem para uma espiral de amargura e raiva que nunca se aplaca, nunca se cala e nunca se redime.

Cinco anos fazem você se arrepender, cinco anos só te fazem... Descobrir.

* * *

Eu não podia reclamar da vida que estava levando depois de Yale.

Como eu queria, consegui terminar o curso de Artes Cênicas como a primeira da classe. Foi incrivelmente difícil agüentar as pressões, as pessoas querendo me derrubar, uma prova atrás da outra... Mas eu consegui. A Quinn Fabray covarde de Lima tinha se extinguido e agora, Lucy Q. Fabray estava tomando as rédeas da situação. Bem mais forte e muito mais corajosa.

Eu adorava a minha vida. Estava em New York à procura de qualquer teste no teatro. Ainda não queria me dedicar ao cinema ou a televisão. A verdade era que eu estava apaixonada demais pelo palco para abrir mão dele, depois de cinco anos, tudo o que eu queria era uma boa peça em qualquer teatro de NYC.

Estávamos em março, era primavera e os reflexos do inverno estavam desaparecendo. Ainda estava um pouco fresco, o que me obrigava a usar uma jaqueta leve por cima dos ombros. Mas, estranhamente, eu me sentia bem. Estava bem porque, profissionalmente, estava realizada. Amava o que fazia e tinha escolhido o certo. Eu tinha que ter saído de Lima para conhecer os meus limites e superá-los.

Claro que boa parte de mim ficara em Lima. Minha mãe, meus amigos, meu lar... Mas eu tinha uma bagagem totalmente nova. Os espaços, lentamente, foram ocupados por meus amigos de Yale e a minha nova vida. Claro que eu ainda guardava muito de lá comigo, ser de Lima era uma coisa da qual eu nunca conseguiria me desvencilhar... Mas o principal, o essencial, era NYC. Eu era feliz, pela primeira vez, depois de cinco anos.

Cinco anos me fizeram amadurecer, na marra e a custa de muito sofrimento, mas eu amadureci. Deixei muito de mim para trás, mas trouxe muito de Lima comigo. E, por mais que eu negasse e me fizesse de forte, eu tinha um corte cravado em meu coração que nunca, jamais iria se apagar.

Rachel Berry não sabia, mas ela me mudara mais do que qualquer pessoa conseguira.

Cinco anos sem falar com ela, cinco anos quebrando as promessas de permanecermos em contato, cinco anos tentando esquecê-la, cinco anos tentando odiá-la... Mas tudo isso se revelou impossível. Eu não conseguiria contaminar a única coisa boa que sentira na vida. Eu simplesmente não podia preencher com mágoa e raiva aquilo que era marcado pela devoção e pelo mais sincero amor.

Pode parecer loucura, mas eu sempre fui apaixonada por Rachel. O meu aparente ódio apenas mascarava, para mim mesma, o que eu sempre senti para ela. Eu não soube em que momento as coisas mudaram entre nós, eu não soube quando meu ódio cruzou aquela linha tênue e se tornou amor... Eu nunca soube e nunca tive controle em relação ao que eu sentia por ela. Quando eu pensava em Rachel, minha racionalidade ia embora e meus escudos caíam. Ela me enfraquecia e me destruía com tão pouco, mas me reerguia e me dava coragem na mesma proporção.

Rachel era um pedaço de mim, uma dor, uma mutilação, um membro fantasma... Mas ainda era um pedaço de mim que eu jamais consegui abrir mão e que doía quando me lembrava de sua existência. Afinal, como abrir mão daquilo que lhe dava a certeza sobre "estar viva"?

Eu só sei que as coisas saíram de controle quando nos tornamos amigas e ficaram ainda piores quando ela resolveu se casar com Finn Hudson. Eu tentei me convencer de que Finn a faria feliz, eu tentei ver o sorriso apaixonado nos lábios dela, eu procurei me focar nos olhos dela brilhando quando os dois se casaram após a minha recuperação... Mas nada disso conseguiu aplacar os sons do meu coração se quebrando.

Foi por ela que eu fugi de Lima após a formatura, foi por ela e por toda a dor que eu era incapaz de administrar que eu entrei no ônibus e fui para New Englad. Sem me arrepender, sem olhar para trás, sem pensar no "e se...". Eu fugi da dificuldade, das minhas dores, do amor e de todos os sentimentos que eu pudesse nutrir por alguém.

Eu me fechei em uma bolha, eu calei todos os meus sentimentos e procurei transformar aquilo que senti por ela em ódio e mágoa... Consegui por alguns meses, até desabar e perceber que eu estava contaminando nossas boas lembranças com minha própria covardia. Fui eu que calei as palavras, fui eu que caminhei para longe e era eu que estava ignorando e-mails, telefonemas e pedidos de desculpas sem motivo.

Rachel lutou por nós, enquanto eu fugi.

Inevitavelmente, os fantasmas de meu passado ainda me atormentavam. A ausência de notícias quase me enlouquecia de dia e os sonhos felizes que eu tinha com ela mais pareciam um pesadelo. O "e se..." não me deixava dormir e as lágrimas em meu travesseiro tornaram-se freqüentes e eram as melhores companhias para noites que passei sozinha.

Ninguém passou pela minha vida, eu não deixei ninguém tomar o lugar de Rachel. Convivi com lembranças de sonhos, beijos imaginados, toques amigáveis que, para mim, eram o porto seguro e o carinho que me confortavam. O abraço dela, o cheiro dela, os olhos dela... Eu me lembrava de cada parte de Rachel como se tivesse acabado de descobri-la. Eu me lembrava dela como se ela estivesse deitada em minha cama, me observando após fazer amor comigo.

Eu vivia de lembranças, de pensamentos e de sonhos. Mas a racionalidade só me parecia atraente quando se falava de minha faculdade e meu profissionalismo. Eu estava presa a ela e tinha certeza que não me libertaria tão cedo... E por mais que eu quisesse, eu não conseguia. A dor de não ter Rachel me fazia viva e, em meio a minha existência em preto e branco, eu tinha que tentar viver.

* * *

New York era linda no inverno, mas as pessoas se esqueciam de quão linda a cidade era na primavera. O Central Park estava tomado por flores e árvores verdejantes, casais de idosos passavam por mim e eu não conseguia evitar um sorriso quando os cumprimentava com a cabeça e os acompanhava com o olhar.

Aquela dor, já tradicional, tomou meu coração e eu sequer percebi. Cinco anos convivendo com aquele "incômodo" só me fizeram desenvolver técnicas para esquecê-lo, eu respirava fundo e fechava os olhos, esperava a racionalidade fazer o seu papel. Sufocava as lágrimas, apertava as mãos e abria os olhos, observando o céu e tentando me esquecer do meu último ano na escola.

Era impressionante como o amor tornava as coisas inesquecíveis. Meus últimos anos com ela eram até mais vívidos do que meus anos em Yale. A aparente "melhor época da minha vida" não foi a melhor, conquistas e honras não eram nada para um coração quebrado. Eu era um perfeito desastre, eu era a filha perfeita... Mas meus pais nunca souberam quão quebrada eu estive nos últimos anos.

E era nessa hora que a Quinn Fabray, a cheerio covarde e dissimulada, voltava a me tomar. Eu atacava quando me sentia ameaçada e não me orgulho de algumas atitudes que tomei quando me senti atingida pela lembrança de Rachel. Ignorar, desligar, fugir... Eu me envergonhava, mas eram as minhas defesas, eu não podia me perder de novo por ela. Só que a natureza do que eu senti por ela foi tão forte que se tornou capaz de me mudar...

Tudo por causa de um amor. Um amor platônico disfarçado por palavras amigáveis, carinhos inocentes, abraços reservados... Um sentimento calado, grande demais e vivido sozinho.

Abaixei a cabeça e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos de minha jaqueta, apressei o passo e ergui os olhos, focalizando minha cafeteria preferida do outro lado da rua. Atravessei uma das grandes avenidas de New York, evitando passar pela Broadway, mas vendo os cartazes dos grandes musicais pelo canto de meus olhos.

A única vez que pisei em um teatro da Broadway foi para ver o "Les Miserables". Rachel tinha comentado comigo, em uma das noites que passei com ela vendo musicais em seu quarto, que aquele seria um dos quais eu poderia gostar. Por causa de toda a ação dramática / histórica e as músicas. Ao assistir o primeiro ato, vi que Rachel me conhecia melhor do que ninguém. O musical era incrível, o elenco melhor ainda e a obra-prima ainda era de Victor Hugo, um dos meus autores preferidos... Estava aproveitando tudo e desejei, silenciosamente, que ela estivesse comigo. Tinha certeza de que ela estaria se debulhando em lágrimas.

Porém, as coisas saíram do controle quando "On My Own" tocou. Eu me identifiquei de tal forma com a música que não consegui assistir a peça até o final. Me levantei, apanhei minha bolsa e saí do teatro enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam. Aquela foi uma das piores noites que passei em New York, eu me encolhi como uma criança e me escondi entre meus cobertores, desejando voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente. Adormeci sonhando com ela...

Abri a porta da cafeteria e o tradicional sininho tocou, anunciando minha chegada. Vi quando Anne, a dona do café, acenou para mim sobre o balcão e eu retribuí, dando o melhor dos meus sorrisos ensaiados. Coloquei a minha bolsa a frente de meu corpo e caminhei até uma das mesinhas no fundo do local, puxei uma das obras de Alexandre Dumas que estava relendo e me sentei. Vi pelo canto do olho quando Anne se aproximou e me perguntou:

"Cappuccino como sempre?"

"Sim, pouco açúcar e muito creme, por favor." Respondi automaticamente enquanto procurava a página a qual parara na noite anterior. Anne saiu tão rápido quanto chegara, me deixando perdida nas palavras e na história da França. Meus olhos corriam rápido pela página, eu admirava o estilo de Dumas, ele conseguia criar personagens incrivelmente carismáticos sem se perder no tempo histórico e nos fatos de grande importância. Muita gente achava que eu era uma pseudo-intelectual, mas eu amava os clássicos e se pudesse, com certeza, voltaria no tempo.

Voltar no tempo... Realmente, pensar no tempo não era uma boa sugestão.

Terminei de ler mais uma página e virei a folha. Eu tinha certeza que estava sorrindo, adorava o rumo que a história estava tomando e a personagem da Rainha Margot de Dumas era incrível. Dona de uma coragem e astúcia imensas, com certeza, tinha entrado na minha lista de grandes heroínas. Engraçado que esse não era um dos livros famosos dele, mas eu gostava. Comprei-o por acaso ao passar em uma livraria e me deparar com a capa majestosa, depois vi o filme e quando me dei conta, estava apaixonada. Era um dos meus livros preferidos, com toda certeza.

"Quinn, seu cappuccino. Quer mais alguma coisa?" Anne estava muito competente, como sempre. Baixei meu livro, deixando-o aberto sobre a mesa e sorri para ela. Contemplei a imensa xícara de café a minha frente e acenei com a cabeça. Anne inclinou a cabeça, confusa. Eu agitei uma das mãos e disse:

"Eu e meus livros, sabe bem como eu sou."

"Claro que eu sei, sinto-me muito culpada por te tirar de seus devaneios de vez em quando." Anne respondeu brincalhona e me deu uma piscadela, depois, saiu dali gritando com um dos jovens garçons que errara um pedido. Ela me lembrava muito Santana, ás vezes. Sorri com as lembranças de minha melhor amiga e beberiquei o café. Delicioso, como sempre. Depois, voltei a apanhar o livro e me entreguei às palavras, mais uma vez.

Conspirações, rancor, ódio, inveja, jogos políticos... Adorava essas intrigas reais e tinha certeza que hoje seria um daqueles dias que eu passaria a tarde e parte da noite naquela cafeteria. Não tinha testes a fazer, muito menos peças a apresentar. Podia ficar ali o tempo que fosse necessário, esquecendo da bagunça dentro de mim e me focando na ficção que parecia ainda melhor que a minha própria vida.

"Quinn?" Anne tornou a me chamar, ergui os olhos para ela e arqueei a sobrancelha. Aquele era nosso gesto para "estou ocupada, não incomode". Geralmente eu fazia aquilo quando estava muito entretida em meu livro, como agora. Anne alisou as pregas do avental que usava e olhou incomodada por cima do ombro. Não acompanhei seu olhar e voltei a me concentrar no livro. "Por favor, Quinn, uma pessoa te reconheceu e quer falar com você."

Eu sequer ergui meus olhos, tomei um imenso gole de cappuccino. Queimei a garganta e tossi desconfortável. Anne mordeu o lábio e olhou ansiosa para mim, tornei a deixar o livro de lado e olhei irritada para ela. Respirei fundo e limpei meus lábios com o guardanapo antes de dizer, incomodada:

"O que nós duas combinamos sobre as pessoas que querem tirar fotos comigo?"

"Ela não é uma das suas poucas fãs, Fabray." Anne soou incrivelmente igual a Santana agora, sarcástica e mal-educada, revirei os olhos para ela e tornei a encará-la. Anne bufou. "Ela diz que te conhece da época da escola."

Engoli em seco e me levantei, correndo meus olhos pelo pequeno café a procura de quem quer que fosse. Meu coração burro e exagerado encheu-se de esperança, acreditando que Rachel estava ali, querendo falar comigo e disposta a perdoar toda a minha covardia. Eu me enfureci e me joguei na cadeira, bufei e disparei irritada:

"Diga que não me chamo Quinn, por favor."

"E falar que você é a Lucy agora? Ela te conhece como Lucy também, Fabray." Anne estava sendo irônica agora, ela deu um sorriso vitorioso e saiu dali, deixando-me sozinha com meus medos e minhas angústias. Marquei a folha do livro que lia, era impossível tentar continuar agora. Depois, tomei mais um gole do cappuccino e foquei meus olhos na xícara.

Minhas mãos tremiam e minha garganta ficou seca do nada. Respirei fundo e procurei me acalmar, em vão. Eu sempre perdia o controle quando me tiravam da minha zona de conforto e fosse quem fosse, estava me deixando maluca. Apanhei um guardanapo e rasguei-o em pedacinhos... Foi nesse momento que um perfume encheu meu olfato.

Eu nunca esqueci aquele cheiro doce, ele ficava em minha roupa quando nos abraçávamos e permanecia comigo quando eu ia dormir. Também reconheci aquela mão pequena (tão diferentes das mãos de homens que eu julgava que ela tivesse) que tocou a minha sobre a mesa, me forçando a parar de destruir o guardanapo. Eu não ergui meus olhos, estava em torpor e mal conseguia raciocinar, não era necessário olhar quando eu já sabia quem era... Meu coração acelerou e eu o amaldiçoei por isso.

"Acho que podemos olhar uma para outra, Fabray. É o mínimo que ambas podem fazer depois de cinco anos."

Ótimo, ela também contara o tempo. Eu poderia não estar sozinha naquela loucura e naquele furacão de sentimentos. Respirei fundo e, inconscientemente, apertei a minha mão na dela. Ela retribuiu e aquele calor tradicional e familiar percorreu meu corpo como uma corrente elétrica, quando dei por mim, meus olhos já tinham sido atraídos para os dela e nós duas nos olhávamos.

Rachel Berry não era mais a garota pela qual eu tinha me apaixonado. Mas eu acabara de me apaixonar, a primeira vista, pela mulher que ela se tornara. Os cabelos castanhos estavam compridos, mas levemente enrolados agora. Os olhos escuros estavam um tanto frios, algumas marcas de expressão na face e o mesmo sorriso entusiasmado do qual eu me lembrava. Cada pedacinho dela me lembrava a Rachel que eu amara, mas também me fazia perder o pouco de racionalidade que eu ainda possuía, eu estava me apaixonando pela segunda vez... Rachel conseguira ficar ainda mais linda.

Eu não sorri, as palavras fugiram a minha boca e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi puxar a minha mão e acenar para que ela sentasse. Rachel sentou-se, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso brincando em seus lábios, engoli em seco e Anne apareceu com o pedido dela. Chá, como sempre. Amaldiçoei Anne com um olhar, ela deu de ombros e saiu dali envergonhada.

"Não a culpe, Quinn. Eu tive que ameaçá-la para que ela me deixasse vir falar com você." Rachel soou extremamente brincalhona e eu quase quebrei o pescoço ao olhar para ela, nossos olhares pegaram fogo mais uma vez e eu desviei, antes que me sucumbisse a eles. Tomei mais um gole de minha xícara enquanto ela me observava com os olhos semicerrados e a expressão fechada. "Sua amiga é muito protetora."

"Anne é uma grande amiga, uma das melhores." Claro que eu não tive muita consciência do que falara, pelo menos, não antes de abrir a boca. Vi quando as mãos de Rachel se tencionaram, ela tomou um pouco de chá e limpou os lábios, elegantemente. Acompanhei com os olhos quando ela mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, depois, ela deu um sorriso irônico e pesado, tornou a me olhar e disparou:

"Melhor do que eu, espero."

"Não fale assim, Rachel." Respondi cansada enquanto sentia um leve martelar em minha testa. Rachel olhou ofendida para mim e eu respirei fundo. Como falar sobre palavras sufocadas por cinco anos? Como falar sobre sentimentos calados a força? Senti a minha coragem sumir quando a olhei mais uma vez, Rachel parecia fraca e eu tentei apanhar a mão dela de novo. Ela fugiu de meu toque, me machucando mais uma vez. "Você sabe que não é assim."

"Sei?" Esse tom era uma das coisas que eu não fazia questão de me lembrar. Rachel ficava extremamente irônica quando ameaçada, olhei séria para ela, mas ela não se encolheu como acontecia na época de colégio. Pelo contrário, seus olhos frios se encheram de um brilho diferenciado e ela me fuzilou, derrubando-me mais uma vez. "Eu não tenho certeza se ainda sei de alguma coisa sobre você após cinco anos."

Eu me calei, até porque, eu sabia que ela estava certa. Ergui meus olhos, mas Rachel já não olhava para mim. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, brincando os próprios dedos e, discretamente, eu sorri. Por mais fria e desconhecida que essa Rachel Berry podia parecer para mim, ela ainda tinha aquelas velhas manias que me fizeram morrer de amores por ela. Eu pigarreei, procurando chamar sua atenção. Mas ela ignorou, tomando mais um pouco de seu chá. Revirei meus olhos e disse sarcástica:

"Me ignorar não vai ser a melhor forma de nos reaproximarmos, Berry."

"E quem disse que eu quero me reaproximar de você?" Rachel retrucou agressiva, os olhos dela estavam, mais uma vez, com aquele brilho maligno e ressentido. Naqueles curtos segundos em que ela manteve o contato visual comigo... Eu percebi que aquela mulher não era a mesma garota pela qual eu me apaixonara, a vida talhara Rachel Berry numa frieza gélida e muito diferente daquele brilho quente que ela emanara um dia. Respirei fundo, passei as mãos pelos cabelos e sussurrei sarcástica:

"O que você faz aqui, então? Veio jogar na minha cara todos os meus erros? Desculpe te decepcionar, mas eu convivo com eles todos os dias, Berry."

"Pare de me chamar de Berry!" A voz de Rachel elevou-se em algumas oitavas, algumas pessoas do café olharam para nós, confusas. Pude ver Anne correr para fora da cozinha, olhando curiosa para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça, só para colocar minhas ideias no lugar, mas o que consegui, foi uma bagunça ainda maior. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu rosto enquanto escutava Rachel bufar ao meu lado. "Não é como se você não me conhecesse."

"Como você disse, são cinco anos... Será que nós ainda nos conhecemos?" Questionei totalmente perdida e sem argumentos, sentindo o ar escapar dos meus pulmões e meu coração bater dolorido e suplicante no meu peito. Eu não queria mais aquelas sensações, parecia que aquele momento era o ideal para abandonar a melhor parte de mim... Naquele momento, eu senti como se precisasse abrir mão daquilo tudo.

Porém, Rachel me surpreendeu. Os dedos dela tocaram minha pele e retiraram as mãos do meu rosto. Ela abaixou o rosto, até fica na altura do meu, me encarando e podendo me estudar com aqueles imensos e intensos olhos castanhos. Uma simples mudança em suas atitudes trouxe de volta aquela Rachel pela qual eu me apaixonara, assim como todo o sentimento animalesco em meu peito. Encostei minhas costas no encosto da cadeira e suspirei cansada, fechando os olhos e rompendo nosso contato visual. Rachel apanhou minha mão que repousava em minha coxa e, gentil, disse:

"Desculpe, eu sempre achei que nós duas nos reconheceríamos. Independente do lugar, do tempo ou da circunstância. Nós dissemos que era pra sempre, lembra?"

Eu olhei assustada para ela, Rachel sorria para mim e eu me perguntava como ela ainda se lembrava dessas palavras tão simples e tão necessárias que nós proferíamos uma para outra. Eu tentei ver algo mais naqueles olhos castanhos, mas eles me repeliam. O sorriso dela estava tristonho e aquilo cortou meu peito, respirei fundo e massageei minhas têmporas, abaixando meu rosto. Foi aí que meus olhos direcionaram-se para sua mão.

Seu dedo anelar esquerdo ainda guardava aquela imensa aliança de ouro. A aliança que eu vi Finn colocar em seu dedo... Os dois ainda estavam juntos.

Meu olhar, frio e distante, voltou-se para ela. Aquela mesma dor me atingiu em cheio e parecia multiplicada. Era a dor que ficara calada, a dor que eu mantive controlada... Era a dor do despedaçar de todas as minhas lembranças e projeções. Era a dor dos meus sonhos destruídos e das minhas lembranças rebaixadas... Era a dor da realidade me atingindo.

Rachel era casada, ela nunca seria minha.

Depois da dor, veio a raiva. O sentimento pulsou dentro de mim, fazendo-me tremer e engolir metade de meu café em apenas um gole. O líquido queimou minha garganta, mas eu sequer senti. Fechei meus olhos e gemi quando minhas lágrimas rolaram teimosas pelo meu rosto. Os dedos dela tocaram minhas bochechas e ela recolheu meu choro com delicadeza, mordi meu lábio e questionei fora de mim:

"O que você veio fazer aqui, Rachel?"

"Eu..." Abri meus olhos abruptamente assim que a voz dela fraquejou, Rachel estava ali. Mordendo o lábio daquele jeito inocentemente sedutor, procurando as palavras com cuidado, respirando com dificuldade e me olhando a procura de respostas. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu não estava disposta a responder a nada que ela me perguntasse. Rachel apertou a minha mão, me forçando a manter o contato visual com ela e afagando minha bochecha, me olhou suplicante. "Eu só precisava te ver, Quinn."

"Pois já me viu e percebeu que nada mudou, Rachel." Respondi cansada e completamente inebriada e entorpecida pela dormência de minha racionalidade e de meus sentimentos... Eu estava cansada de lutar em mantê-la por perto quando, sempre que a via, sentia que ela estava cada vez mais longe de mim. Em quantos pedaços eu quebraria meu coração? Levantei-me da cadeira, apanhei uma nota de 10 dólares e joguei sobre a mesa, antes de colocar a jaqueta e apanhar a bolsa e o livro. "Acho que você não tem mais o que fazer aqui."

Esbarrei em Anne a caminho da porta, mas não diminuí a velocidade de meus passos. Logo estava nas ruas de NYC, fugindo, mais uma vez, do que talvez poderia ser a minha felicidade. Eu escutava a voz dela atrás de mim, assim como seus passos. Mas nada me faria parar, eu não estava pronta para abrir mão dela... Mas eu não estava pronta para encará-la de frente.

Rachel estava me deixando viciada, eu sei. Mas eu não conseguiria, nem se tentasse, abrir mão desse vício.

Senti as mãos dela se fecharem em minha cintura, logo os braços dela serpentearam meu quadril e o rosto dela afundou-se em minhas costas. Eu tremi diante do toque e apertei a alça da bolsa com uma força descomunal. Aquele movimento parecia familiar, mas era tão estranho agora... A aliança dela exercia um atrito estranho sobre o tecido de minha camisa. As mãos eram as mesmas, o toque o mesmo, a respiração ofegante também...

Mas nós duas éramos desconhecidas para a outra.

Rachel apertou minha cintura e suspirou em minhas costas, o ar quente que ela exalou queimou minha pele. Eu segurei suas mãos e afastei-as de mim, virando-me para ela. Se antes eu estava destruída, eu estava aos pedaços agora... Olhei miserável para ela, procurando uma misericórdia que nunca veio. Rachel chorava e me puxou para perto novamente, me colocando naquela tortura descomunal de novo. Eu não a envolvi em meus braços, mas ela me apertou junto de si quando disse:

"Eu e Finn temos brigado frequentemente nos últimos dias... E eu só pensei em você para me consolar, você é a única que sabe juntar meus pedaços."

Eu engoli as palavras rudes que chegaram a minha garganta, mais um corte, mais uma cicatriz... Rachel acabara de me ferir, de novo. Fechei meus olhos, procurando uma calma que eu sabia estar inexistente há muito tempo. Rachel se afastou de mim e tocou em meu queixo, gentil. Abri meus olhos imediatamente e gélida, disse:

"E você é a única que consegue me quebrar, sempre. Sua amizade não me faz bem, Rachel. Achei que quando eu me afastasse, as coisas se tornariam mais claras pra você."

"O que você está dizendo, Quinn? Você não pode colocar um fim na gente, uma amizade é feita de duas pessoas... Nós escolhemos quando chega ao fim!" Rachel disparou, totalmente fora de controle. As pessoas na rua pararam para nos olhar e eu, apenas, segurei seu braço. Olhando-a firmemente e suplicando para que ela readquirisse a racionalidade, alguém tinha que pensar enquanto a outra estava se deteriorando em sentimentos platônicos... Rachel parou de surtar, mas seus olhos estavam úmidos, eu respirei fundo e com um sorriso de lado, disse:

"Só me deixe ir, por favor..."

Havia mais pedidos e mais razões naquela frase, pedidos que Rachel nunca escutaria e razões que ela nunca escutaria. Pedidos de namoro, de beijos e de abraços. Razões de amor, de paixão e de desejo... Eu inclinei minha cabeça, esperando e vendo-a quebrar, mais uma vez, a minha frente. Contive o impulso de pegá-la em meus braços e reconstruí-la.

Reconstruí-la enquanto eu me desconstruía. Fortalecendo-a e fazendo-a feliz para outra pessoa...

"Se você quer ir, eu não vou te prender. Espero que você encontre o que não encontrou em mim, Q." Rachel murmurou entre soluços, depois disso, ela ergueu os olhos castanhos novamente. Aqueles olhos que me mandaram tantos sinais que eu nunca consegui desvendar, aqueles olhos que me faziam sorrir quando se iluminavam, aqueles olhos que foram meus guias por tanto tempo... Eu simplesmente sorri dolorida para ela. Rachel deu um passo até mim, mas eu recuei instintivamente, me afastando da dor. "Esse é o nosso fim? É aqui que termina a nossa amizade e tudo que construímos?"

"Rach, não faça isso... Por favor." Pedi suplicante e sorrindo desconcertada para ela, Rachel explodiu em lágrimas e se aproximou de mim novamente. Eu, pela última vez, a envolvi em um abraço apertado. Querendo deixar a impressão dela sobre mim e senti o mesmo em seus movimentos, Rachel, ainda abraçada a mim, levantou os olhos, pedindo mudamente para que eu não a deixasse. Limpei suas lágrimas com as costas de minha mão e me afastei de suas mãos, beijando cada uma. "É aqui que tem que acabar. Me desculpe."

Sem vacilar, virei para a extremidade oposta e caminhei. Caminhei sem olhar para trás, sem parar e quase corri quando ela começou a gritar meu nome. Mesmo não a vendo, sentia as lágrimas dela ardendo em mim, assim como a dor em sua voz ecoando e explodindo cada frágil bloco de força que eu tinha erguido.

Rachel não conhecia o que eu sentia e talvez, nunca entenderia. Mas eu estava sendo egoísta mantendo-a tão próxima a mim, eu estava agindo mal não só com ela, mas comigo também. Eu podia ver quão confusa ela ficava quando estava comigo e isso só piorava quando ela e Finn brigavam.

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu fui um maldito estepe. Eu fui a melhor amiga. Eu fui o porto seguro.

Enquanto eu poderia ter sido a peça principal, a princesa encantada e o poço de felicidade. Quem sabe eu devesse ter lutado, talvez eu nunca deveria ter dito adeus... Eu não sei, nunca soube e nunca me esforcei por lutar por ela. Eu me contentei ao que me cabia nas dadas circunstâncias e no momento, era o platonismo.

E quando a vida a trouxe para mim de novo, talvez eu pudesse ter sido feliz se a tivesse deixado entrar. Mas eu estava quebrada demais, danificada demais para ser o porto seguro que ela procurava. Tinha perdido a serventia. Nós duas não nos conhecíamos mais, nós duas tínhamos muitas coisas desconhecidas entre nós... Nós mudamos e era a hora do sentimento mudar.

Eu abri mão dela.

Penso em Rachel a cada segundo do dia, como se ela estivesse encravada em mim, como uma segunda pele. Penso se ela está feliz, se ela tem filhos, se ela ainda está em Lima... Eu tenho um buraco no peito que parece nunca ser preenchido se eu não pensar nela. Eu sei, é masoquismo, é gosto pelo sofrer. Mas essa sou eu.

Lucy Q. Fabray, atriz de teatro, ex-cheerleader, ex-Glee... E apaixonada, tremendamente apaixonada por Rachel Berry. Eu não sei quando vou esquecê-la, mas talvez, aquele adeus em frente àquela cafeteria em NYC tenha sido o próximo passo.

Algumas almas gêmeas não nascem para ficar juntas, elas apenas se pertencem.

Se for forte o bastante, a vida traz de volta... Não trás? Eu não sei, eu espero, eu vivo, eu procuro. Mas eu espero. Por ela, por outra, por felicidade. Eu sento e espero.

Mas eu só queria descobrir todas as coisas que ficaram misteriosas entre nós. Eu só queria descobrir o significado dos toques oportunos, dos sorrisos envergonhados, das palavras sussurradas, dos olhares cúmplices, dos "eu te amo" sussurrados e dos "eu preciso de você" gritados. Eu só queria descobrir.

"_All the things left undiscovered leave me waiting and left to wonder... I need you."*_

Eu só luto para, um dia, não esperar mais, não procurar descobrir e não mais lembrar... Eu enfrento cada dia para saber se não precisarei mais de você.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Olá pessoas, espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Só queria dizer que ela tem um conteúdo bastante pessoal. Espero que comentem, haha. Beijo (:**

_* Ashlee Simpson, Undiscovered._**  
**


End file.
